Mia's Messed Up Life
by britany2014halliday
Summary: Hermione Granger's life changes forever. How will she react and what is gonna happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Mia's Messed Up Life**

 **Characters:**

 **Hermione Granger a.k.a. Zabini**

 **Mrs. Ginny Weasley a.k.a . Potter**

 **Mr. Harry Potter**

 **Mrs. Molly Weasley**

 **Mr. Arthur Weasley**

 **Percy Weasley**

 **Bill Weasley**

 **Fred Weasley**

 **George Wasley**

 **Vincent Crabbe**

 **Fleur Delacour a.k.a. Weasley**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

 **Ariana Dumbledore a.k.a. Ghost**

 **Rubeus Hagrid**

 **Angelina Johnson**

 **Lee Jordan**

 **Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **Neville Longbottom**

 **Draco Malfoy**

 **Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy**

 **Mr. Lucias Malfoy**

 **Blaise Zabini**

 **Mrs. Elizabeth Zabini**

 **Mr. George Zabini**

 **Pansy Parkinson**

 **Mrs. Gretchen Parkinson**

 **Mr. James Parkinson**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Rita Skeeter**

 **Severus Snape**

 **Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks a.k.a Lupin**

 **Mr. Remus Lupin**

 **Charlie Weasley**

 **Emily Brink**

 **Lucretzia Borgia**

 **Dobby {Freed Houseelf}**

 **Daphne {Freed House elf who serves Mia}**

 **Chapter 1: Mia's Life Changes Forever**

 **Hermione hears a knocking on her window, she turns to see what it is a black owl in front of her.**

 **Hermione quickly opens the window and gives the owl a biscuit while grabbing the parchment off of the bird's leg. Hermione opens up the letter to find**

 **her original birth certificate stating {Mia Zabini is from now until her 17th birthday known as Hermione Granger.} With Birth Certificate in hand she ran**

 **downstairs and shoved the door into her 'parents' office where she found the Zabini family sitting the watching her as she walked in. "Hermione honey**

 **please sit down we have something to discuss." Elizabeth said. "Hermione you are adopted." George said simply like he didn't care about her at all now.**

 **Hermione look stunned as she tried to wrap this new information in her mind. "HOW COULD YOU BOTH LIE TO ME ALL THESE YEARS?!" Hermione**

 **yelled as she got up and started walking up to her bedroom, Blaise followed Mia to make sure she was alright. "Are you ready to pack your things?"**

 **Blaise asked trying to be helpful. "So your my brother huh." Mia said. "Yes we are twins too." Blaise answered. Mia flicked her wand and everything of**

 **her's fit into a small suitcase and her purse. Then they met their parents in the hallway s they could appropriate to their castle.**

 **After arriving at the castle Elizabeth and George turned around and hugged Mia. "Your suite is upstairs to the right and your house elf is named Daphne."**

 **Elizabeth said as Mia and Blaise walked upstairs to Mia's room where Blaise placed her bags down on the floor. Mia's room has a parlor with two black**

 **leather couches, a big screen Smart tv, thousands of movies along the walls, with a snack bar too. The bedroom itself has a walk in closet and the**

 **interior walls were Emerald Green walls with Silver outlines. Blaise and Mia have a shared bathroom which includes a sauna, Hot Tub, Jet Shower and**

 **two vanities. Mia's vanity is filled with different types of Shampoo, Conditioner, Deodorants, Make up, Potions, plus Condoms, and Pregnantcy tests.**

… **.The Next Day...**

 **Mia awoke to a full breakfast plate including Eggs, Hash browns, Fruit, Yogurt, and Pancakes.**

 **As Mia ate her breakfast Daphne popped into the room. "Mistress it is time to dress you for the day." Daphne said and she walked into Mia's closet. "So**

 **what shall I wear today Daphne?" Mia asked finishing off her plate. Daphne picked out a Emerald Green floor length dress with a black sash with silver**

 **flip flops. "Oh Daphne that's beautiful." Mia said as Daphne turned around to look at her mistress. "Mistress Mia you shall be the talk of the dinner. Now**

 **to for warn you the Parkinson's, the Goyle's, and the Malfoy's will be coming to dinner." Daphne stated before appeariated back to the kitchens. Mia**

 **hurried up and finished dressing and walked slowly down the stairwell to met the guests.**

 **As Mia took the last step she tripped and fell in front of non other then Draco Malfoy. "Here let me help you." Draco said as he helped Mia up. "Granger**

 **what are you doing here?" Draco said pulling out his wand. Blaise quickly stepped in between his sister and his best friend. "Granger is my long lost**

 **sister Mia." Blaise explained and Draco put his wand away but was still unconvinced that this was real. "Why don't we all head into the parlor." George**

 **suggested. So everyone quickly took there sit and everyone is looking Mia. "Many of you have know me by the name Hermione Granger. My biological**

 **name is Mia Zabini. I am princess of England, any questions." Mia asked. "I'm sorry for me behaver earlier." Draco said ashamed of himself."It's alright."**

 **Mia said. George stood up and pulled out a parchment. "Mia, the Malfoy's and us Zabini's have an arranged marriage between you and Draco. You have**

 **to marry before the new school year." George explained. "Oh Bloody Hell!" Mia exclaimed. There was no way she was gonna marry the ferret.**

" **I will d no such thing!" Mia exclaimed as she got up and walked out of the dining room into her bedroom. Slamming the door in her wrath. 'Why is this**

 **happening to me. I hate my life.' Hermione thought and she sat on her bed crying her eyes out.**

 **Knock Knock Knock... Mia heard and Draco and Blaise sat on the other side of the door. "Mia please let us in so we three can talk?" Blaise begged not**

 **wanting to lose his sister over an arranged marriage. POP. Professor Albus Dumbledore appeariated in front of Mia. "My dear it would be best for you to**

 **accept the challenges you are having to face." Dumbledore said looking at her through his glasses. "But Professor I don't want my life to change more**

 **then it already has." Mia said.**


	2. Chapter 2

"My dear your life is about to change more then you ever thought possible." Dumbledore said as he

walked into the parlor. "Albus is Mia going to be alright?" Elizabeth asked as Dumbledore sat down

across from her. "I believe in time Mia will understand and fulfill her duties as Princess Zabini."

Dumbledore answered. Mia starred at her bedroom walls wishing everything hadn't changed, where

her parents were still her parents instead of total strangers who raised her for the money. "Mia please

let us in. We want to talk to you." Blaise said as he knocked on the door of Mia's bedroom for the

hundredth time. "I'd rather talk to Ginny Weasley." Hermione shouted back. Blaise and Draco both

exchanged a look. "I'll go see what I can do." Blaise said as he left Draco sitting outside of Mia's

bedroom. "Mia, I'm truly sorry that you got mixed up in the Pure-blood politics." Draco said sincerely.

"I don't understand how everybody was able to lie to me all these years." Mia said through her door.

"They had to, to keep you safe." Draco said. POP... Blaise and Ginny Weasley appeariated outside of

Mia's bedroom door. "Mia it's Ginny let me in Hun." Ginny said as she waited for the click of the

door-lock so she could get into the room. Quickly closing the door behind her. "What's going on? Why

did Blaise Zabini of all people come and get me telling me that my best friend needed me?" Ginny

asked as she sat next to Mia on Mia's bed. "There's something I have to tell you. But you have to

promise that you won't flip out on me." Mia said waiting for her best friend to nod in agreement.

"I was adopted by the Granger's, the Zabini's are my true family." Mia explained as Ginny's facial

expression changed from concern to shock. "So you are the long lost Zabini Princess?!" Ginny said in

shock


	3. Chapter 3

" **I guess I am." Mia answered as Ginny sat next to her on her bed. "Mia that's wonderful news. Isn't it?!" Ginny exclaimed as she saw her friend's face turn from concern to frown. "I suppose so. At least for you guys it is since I am no longer known as a muggle-born." Mia said. "Oh Mia I didn't mean it to sound like that." Ginny said as she hugged Mia, trying to rise Mia's spirits. "You just don't get it. My whole life has changed overnight and you are sitting here telling me that's a good thing. I hate change you all know that." Mia said as she walked into the bedroom across the hall from her's which is Blaise's bedroom. "Mia what is it? What's wrong?" Blaise asked as Mia sat down next to him on the bed. "Ginny thinks that all this change is a good thing." Mia answered half way. "Isn't it though? Now others can't make fun of you at school." Blaise said trying to understand why Mia was so upset. "NO! It's not I was perfectly fine with my life the way it was before everything changed and I turned out to be a Zabini." Mia answered. Now Blaise understood where Mia was coming from. Her whole life has changed over night and she didn't know who or what she was anymore. Mia got up and ran into her room closing and locking the door behind her. Mia turned on her radio and her favorite song came on 'Mean To Me' by Brett Eldredge. Mia started dancing and smiling inside. "I'll be what you mean to me." Mia sang along as the song started finishing. Knock Knock... "Mia please let me in." Blaise said as he waited hoping she had heard him over her music. "Alohamora." Mia said opening her bedroom to find Blaise, Draco, and Ginny waiting for her. "Go the fuck away." Mia said turning to slam her door in their faces and Ginny put her foot between the door and the latch. "Mia please I didn't mean to upset you." Ginny said sincerely. "Why is Malfoy here." Mia asked curiously. "He's my best friend and your fiance." Blaise answered as Mia's face turned to a shocked expression. "Not only is my last name changed but now I have to marry Draco?" Mia said starting to shout. "Hey I feel offended." Draco said which got Mia to smirk. "Well your lucky I haven't stunned you or thrown you across the bedroom." Mia said with the biggest smirk Draco and Blaise had ever seen. "And for that I thank you." Draco said.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **I don't know what to do anymore." Mia said as she let Draco, Blaise, and Ginny into her bedroom. "Well... you definitely need a whole new wardrobe." Ginny said with a large smirk on her face. "Oh no! No Please No." Mia begged. "Whats wrong with getting a whole new wardrobe?" Blaise asked confused. "Mia HATES shopping." Ginny answered as Mia started hyperventilating. "Calm down Mia you'll be fine." Draco said. "I'll make you a deal you go and get the full new wardrobe and I will go to all the book stores you want with you." Draco said trying to coax Mia into going to get the whole new wardrobe.**

 **The next day...**

 **Knock Knock... came from Mia's bedroom door. "Mia darling it's time to go shopping." said Elizabeth Zabini. "Ugh!" Mia said as Ginny pulled the covers off of them both and started getting dressed. Ginny pulled on black dress pants with a burgundy red spaghetti strap top and black flip flops. Mia pulled on black dress pants with a emerald green spaghetti strap top and black flip flops. While Mrs. Zabini has a black and white plaid dress with black flip flops. The girls quickly met Elizabeth outside of Mia's bedroom door. The girls quickly appeariated to Madam Malkins. "Mrs. Zabini what can I do for you today?" asked Madam Malkin ignoring the two girls who came in with Elizabeth Zabini. "Well for one you can stop ignoring my daughter and her friend!" Elizabeth Zabini exclaimed. "My apologies Ms. Zabini and Ms. Weasley." said in Madam Malkin in the insistent tone. "We will need black, white, emerald green, navy blue, crimson red, and baby blue colored clothes from undergarments to top coats. Plus hairstyle spells and perfumes.**


End file.
